Enjoy Yourself
by SilverShortyyy
Summary: Happens at a random time in Season 1. There is a gathering in a clearing around a bonfire, where everyone from the Ark celebrates nothing and everything: the Earth and life itself. Project Exodus has come down and Marcus and Abby are on the ground, on Earth, back home. One-shot.
**I do not own _the 100_ or _Out of the Woods_. The copyright goes to their respective owners.**

 **I own this fanfic tho. :)**

* * *

"Kane."

"Abby."

Off to their side, the bonfire stands tall, reaching all the way up to the skies and casting shadows that reach above the treetops. The stars shine brightly above the clearing, and the trees serve as a canopy around.

In the clearing, everyone's gathered, for one reason or another. Some are dancing with their partner, some dancing with friends, some drinking or just having fun with friends or family, and some just staring up at the stars at rest.

At the side, Clarke is doing just that. She's staring up at the sky, at the full moon, smiling to herself.

Marcus clears his throat, and Abby doesn't understand why he seems so nervous. There are no threats at these moments, and even if there were, they'd be ready for it. And with how Marcus looks, it doesn't seem like he's worried about an attack.

Though it scares and amuses Abby at the same time trying to think of what ridiculous thing could Marcus possibly be nervous about.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just uh," Marcus looks to his left, Abby's eyes spot on him. From where he stands and with how the light of the fire dances on his face, he looks so much younger than he really is. Marcus looks to his right this time, hands buried in his pockets. "Nothing really."

"Marcus, I'm a doctor. I know there's something wrong." Finally, finally after he bumped into her tonight, he's looking at her face and into her eyes. "Besides, it's obvious something's bothering you."

Marcus opens his mouth to say something, anything, and he seems to have a specific group of words he means to let out of his mouth. Though with how his eyes say it, it doesn't seem like he can say it.

"It's nothing really. Nothing for you to worry about."

Abby's face scrunches up, thinking. She shifts her weight to her other leg with her hips on her hips, her head tilting. "Really Marcus. What's wrong?"

Looking over at the fire, Marcus opens his mouth. With a look of surrender, he finally says it.

"I was wondering if you'd... Dance with me?" Marcus looks back at Abby, who is taken aback and shocked. "I don't mean it like that! You have a husband, Griffin."

"Yeah," Abby comes closer, her eyes squinted as if to accuse him, but her lips lifting at the corners. "But he got floated, remember?"

Marcus' jaw drops, and he couldn't bring himself to close his mouth. He needs to say something, _anything_ , but nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Fine," Abby says. "I'll dance with you." She watches his eyes light up, just before he hides their shine behind pretend nonchalance. "Just for a minute, okay?"

Marcus nods. "Okay."

Over where Octavia is, Raven tinkers with some radio they found in a bunker somewhere in the woods. The moment Marcus replies, a crackle comes from the radio, and it begins to play a song.

"Damn!"

"Yes!"

Octavia and Raven high-five each other and Jasper passes a drink to Octavia.

"Well then," Abby says when Marcus turns back to look at her. "I guess we have music."

"Yeah, probably from our great grandparents' time."

"Probably. Whatever bunker they found is probably more than a hundred years old."

"Not as old as you."

Abby raises an eyebrow.

"Look who's talking, old man."

They both smile and share a laugh, and when their eyes meet, Marcus puts his hands on Abby's hips. Her arms follow, hands hanging on his shoulders.

"If my husband finds out about this, you're dead to him."

"When I die, you mean."

"Or if he haunts you in your dreams."

Marcus lets out a laugh, not like a chuckle or anything, but an actual laugh, and Abby feels guilty that it actually sends her stomach fluttering. She looks off to the side as her arms fall down to rest against his chest, and she doesn't know how he got this close, but they have only inches between them now.

 _Jake would definitely kill me for this._

And she knows if he's still alive he might just send death glares that would send Marcus running. Serves Kane right for hitting on her.

But it's just a dance. Jake would want her to at least have fun for once; she was always work, work, work, work, work. He'd want her to enjoy herself, and hopefully he'll let Marcus slide.

The next thing she knows, her head is resting on her hands, and she can nearly hear Marcus' heart beating inside his chest. It's fast, like she remembers her husband's was when they had their first dance.

They just sway, and sway, and sway, dancing like the shadows on the trees. It's slow and gentle and soon, Marcus' chin is resting on her head, nearly no distance between them.

 _Just for tonight._

Abby finds her eyes closing, and soon all she can hear is the crackling of the bonfire and Marcus' heartbeat.

" _Looking at it now_

 _It all seems so simple_

 _We were lying on your couch_

 _And I remember_

 _You took a Polaroid of us_

 _Then discovered_

 _The rest of the world was black and white_

 _But we were in screaming color_

 _And I remember thinking,_ "

Abby opens her eyes to the side of peace. Everyone's having fun, the children, the adults, everyone. And they're home, on Earth, where the oxygen is supplied by growing trees and not a storage that could run out. The stars are shining brightly above them, the night sky clear, the radiation more likely to be gone.

" _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet?_

 _Good._ "

When Abby looks up, Marcus looks questioningly at her, but she just looks in his eyes and makes him look up, up, at the star-studded night sky.

" _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods yet?_

 _Are we out of the woods?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet?_

 _Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet?_

 _Good._ "

A shooting star passes the clearing.

" _Looking at it now_

 _Last December_

 _We were built to fall apart_

 _And fall back together._ "

"You know, my mother used to say that when you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish." Abby looks at Marcus, who's looking at her questioningly. _Why?_ Abby looks back up at the stars. "She said that shooting stars grant wishes."

Marcus can't help but stare at Abby, whose chin rests on his chest while she stares up at the stars. Just a while back, they were part of those things in the sky, far from home, far from Earth.

And he thinks he doesn't need to make a wish for it to come true. It already has.

" _Your necklace hanging from my neck_

 _The night we couldn't quite forget_

 _When we decided_

 _To move the furniture so we could dance_

 _Baby, like we stood a chance_

 _Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying,_ "

He would never dream of stealing her from her husband. But he had always admired her, no matter how much he tried to stop. And to be given this chance, to at least dance with her, it was more than enough.

If he had to push her away this instant, he would.

Besides, it's just an infatuation. Wishful thinking. Dare he call it, a crush.

" _And I remember thinking,_ "

It makes him sound like a lovestruck preteen thinking about his cute crush on the other side of the room. As if she's the popular know-it-all and he's the invisible boy hopelessly crushing on her. Like those overly top, cliché books his mother had, that his mother said his grandmother's mother's friend owned.

Women. And their preference in fictional literature.

" _Remember when you hit the brakes too soon_

 _Twenty stitches in the hospital room_

 _When you started crying, baby, I did too_

 _When the sun came up, I was looking at you_ "

But he admits to not be able to look away, like how those books describe love to be like. Like how his mother used to go all googly eyed when she described it. Like how he feels for Abby, especially now more than ever.

" _Remember when you couldn't take the heat_

 _I walked out and said 'I'm setting you free'_

 _But the monsters turned out to be just trees_

 _When the sun came up_

 _You were looking at me._ "

Her eyes suddenly fall from looking at the sky to looking into his, and he nearly pushes her away. She caught him staring, and she's never caught him before. Instead of calling him out, she just meekly smirks and looks back up at the sky. Her body feels like it comes even closer, impossibly closer, sinfully closer.

" _Are we out of the woods yet?_ "

He watches the light dance on her face, like he's always imagined it would do here on Earth.

 _"_ _Are we in the clear yet?_ "

Marcus smiles, and not a conceited one, but one filled with warmth, and love. No matter how much he would deny it, there is love in his smile and in his eyes in that moment.

" _Are we in the clear yet?_ "

He decides to look up, to where Abby's looking, and watches the stars twinkle above their heads, far beyond their reach, many, many light years away from them.

"I wish that your husband won't kill me for this."

"I wish he'd forgive me for what I did."

" _Are we in the clear yet?_ "

Marcus looks down at Abby, as if to beg her to look away from the stars again and to look at him, then it's like she hears his plea when she looks into his eyes again, instead of the stars. In her eyes, she expects him to say something, like she sensed it.

"I'm sure he forgave you even before you did it."

Abby smiles, and she leans once again onto his chest, closing her eyes and revelling in the warmth of the bonfire, the gentleness of the music, and maybe even revelling in his embrace.

" _Good._ "


End file.
